<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Reel Catch by AceofDreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755982">A Reel Catch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofDreams/pseuds/AceofDreams'>AceofDreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Reel Catch [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chris Wehkamp says Fisherman!Clover rights, Featuring the hat tm, Fisherman!Clover vibes, Humor, M/M, Yang likes to tease her uncle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofDreams/pseuds/AceofDreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow is prepared for a day off, he’s just not prepared for Clover on a day off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Reel Catch [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Reel Catch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally, a day off. Qrow put his mug down, filtering out the chatter of his kids as his mind filled with a single thought: Clover. </p><p>Jimmy had established the day to be a break from all huntsmen activities, not just their usual missions. Which, hopefully, meant that Qrow would get to see Clover out of uniform for the first time. For a second his mind pushed forward the thought of Clover out of uniform and without anything to replace it, but Qrow quickly distracted himself by pouring some still-burning coffee down his throat. He just wanted to see the man in casual clothes, nothing more, no ulterior motives. There was nothing weird about wondering if Clover’s large arms would remain uncovered or how much his shirt would be stretched over his chest. He was allowed to be curious, wasn’t he?</p><p>“Uncle Qrow!”</p><p>Qrow shook himself out of his thoughts to reply to Ruby. “Yeah?”</p><p>Ruby’s eyes were sneaking back and forth between him and something farther behind him. The girl was clearly struggling not to laugh as she spoke again. “You should, uh...”</p><p>“Check out Clover,” Yang cut in, her face mischievous.</p><p>Well, Qrow didn’t need to be told twice. He attempted to turn around casually, not wanting the kids to pick up on his eagerness if they hadn’t already. His eyes immediately searched for the white of the Ace Ops uniform, before realizing that wouldn’t quite work here. His eyes drifted over an oddly-dressed but muscular man and then continued—-Wait, no, that was Clover.</p><p>Qrow was suddenly grateful that his coffee had been too hot to drink, because he definitely would have spit it out if it had been in his mouth.</p><p>Clover was walking towards them and Qrow found his mind rapidly flip flopping between nervousness and pure bewilderment. Clover, captain of the Ace-Ops, was decked out in fishing gear and merchandise. His usual vest had been replaced with one covered in a multitude of pockets, his signature pin on display. He wore casual khakis, which Qrow noted weren’t nearly as tight as the uniform pants, not that Qrow cared, though he did also note there was no longer any shirt hanging over the man’s butt. Still, neither of these were what really sold the outfit. No, that would most certainly be the hat, the hat that proclaimed in large letters, “Men want me, Fish fear me.”</p><p>Before Qrow could even figure out how he felt about that, Clover was standing in front of him. “Morning, everyone. Don’t forget that today is meant to be a real day off. Give yourselves time to relax for a change.”</p><p>Qrow heard a murmur of agreement from the kids, though glancing back quickly confirmed that they were all still looking at Clover with amused disbelief. </p><p>“Oh, and Qrow?”</p><p>Qrow turned back to Clover, attempting to compose himself before speaking. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Do you have plans?”</p><p>Qrow opened his mouth to reply that he would be playing games with the girls, but Yang beat him to it.</p><p>“Nope, he’s all free!” She flashed a bright smile as her uncle glared at her.</p><p>“I see,” Clover paused before adding on, “He’s welcome to come with me then, if he wants. Though, I think he should speak for himself this time.” He winked, prompting a snort from Yang.</p><p>Qrow’s brain had returned to mush as he stumbled to think of a response. “Oh, I, uh, I don’t know anything about fishing?”</p><p>Clover stared at him, lifting one eyebrow. “I’m not going fishing today? I do love fishing, but it wasn’t what I had in mind for today.”</p><p>Oh. Qrow felt his face heat up, though he was almost too confused to care. “Uh, right, I, uh, don’t know why I would have assumed...” His eyes drifted up to the hat once more.</p><p>“...Well,” Clover cleared his throat, “I should go grab something to eat. Let me know later?”</p><p>Taking Qrow’s small nod as an answer, the Ace-Op stepped away.</p><p>It took all of two seconds for the table to burst into conversation once Clover was finally out of earshot.</p><p>“Well, he’s sure committed to the fisherman vibe.”</p><p>“Forget ten belts, I want ten pockets next time!”</p><p>“Love the hat!”</p><p>“Soooo,” Yang leaned towards her uncle, an impish grin on her face, “You going to spend your day off with Clover?”</p><p>Qrow moaned, burying his head in his hands. He didn’t know what was worse: the awkward encounter, the teasing of his niece, or the fact he was actually starting to fall in love with that idiot of a fisherman.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Maybe some day I’ll actually write fisherman!Clover on his day off, but that’d require me to figure out what he’s actually doing, so who knows ¯\_(ツ)_/¯.</p><p>https://astraguardian.tumblr.com/post/190799229970/clover-said-fishermen-rights</p><p>Here’s an edit of the hat if you want to see Clover in it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>